


two burgers and a moon juice comin' up!

by littlerobbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diners, Established Relationship, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Milkshakes, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, diner date!, i love Grease, they're cute and gay ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: akaashi and bokuto go on a diner date and share a milkshake like the cute Grease loving nerds they are





	two burgers and a moon juice comin' up!

**Author's Note:**

> their outfits were inspired by gittana's (on tumblr) lovely art! find them here; [ akaashi](http://gittana.tumblr.com/post/154095175630/this-flower-bouquet-is-a-gift-from-bokuto-he) and [ bokuto ](http://gittana.tumblr.com/post/148867418765/quick-doodle-of-my-child-other-boys-w-cap)

It wasn't even their first date, but still Keiji was nervous and spent at least 30 minutes fretting over what to wear. Deciding (eventually) on a big black sweater with just the word 'no' on it and some blue jeans. He shrugged on a light jacket, stepped into his white converse and set off to the diner where the agreed to meet up.

Keiji reached the diner first, as expected and patiently waited on a bench outside and checked his phone to pass the time, waiting for his scatter-brain boyfriend to show up. Soon enough he heard a loud bellow of “AKAAASHIIII!” he looked up and smiled softly as Bokuto practically skipped towards him, he opened his arms and prepared for imapct as the ace slammed into him and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

The air was knocked out of him but Keiji couldn't bring himself to be that perturbed. This wasn't uncommon for Bokuto to do and now it was weird if Bokuto _didn't_ attack-hug him.

Bokuto let go and all of his momentum seemed to vanish as he slowly leaned in for a gentle kiss, no matter how many times they kissed like this it was still so precious to Keiji; it felt so intensely innocent that he wanted to bottle up the feeling and keep it with him forever.

Bokuto was dressed in a loose green shirt that showed off his collarbones and exentuated his broad shoulders deliciously. His usually upright hair was down and slightly curly, pressed under a baby pink hat. He looked glorious and very summery and Akaashi was weak to do anything but smile up at his gorgeous boyfriend.

“You look good, Bokuto-san.” Keiji commented lightly after the gentle but still breathtaking kiss. Bokuto blushed slightly and spoke quietly.

“You do too, Akaashi.”

"Shall we go in?" Bokuto nodded and they walked in side by side and sat down in a little booth towards the back of the diner. They sat down opposite each other and each grabbed a menu. In a moment of confidence Keiji took Bokuto's hand and intertwined their fingers. He smiled behind his menu as he saw Bokuto blush and duck his head cutely.

A few minutes passed and Bokuto spoke up.

"You can get anything you want, Akaashi! I'm paying!"

“Well I'll never say no to free food.” Keiji responded and smirked as Bokuto's eyebrows raised, shocked.

"Is that all I am to you, Akaashi?" Bokuto pouted and fluttered his lashes for extra cuteness. Akaashi smirked.

"You're also pretty good eye candy." he said passively, trying not to grin too wide at Bokuto's put-out expression.

"You're lucky you're so pretty, Keiji." At the use of his first name Keiji felt heat rise up his neck and settle on his cheekbones, now it was his turn to duck his head as Bokuto cooed at the sight.

A pretty young girl came over poised with a little notepad prepared to take their order and asked politely if they were ready. Bokuto ordered a big burger with fries, onion rings and a large cola; Keiji on the other hand went for a sandwich and salad with a large water. She wrote their order down quickly and told them it shouldn't take long. With that they went back to chatting about everything and nothing, like they were so good at.

“Oh!" Bokuto exclaimed before continuing "Kuroo asked if we wanna meet up after all our classes on Monday and go to his apartment and hang out! Will you come?”he tilted his head like a puppy and Akaashi melted a little in his seat.

“Will Kenma be there?” Akaashi asked.

“Yeah, probably. Y'know sometimes I think you like him better than me!” Bokuto laughed loudly at the thought of his boyfriend preferring the company of anyone over his, cocksure as ever.

Instead of placating his boyfriend he replied slyly “I won't agree or disagree with that.”

“Akaashi! _Rude_!” Bokuto drawled out his name, which caused Keiji to chuckle.

True to her word their waitress brought their food out in no time at all and told them she hoped they enjoyed it.

They set to munching away on their food in companionable silence. Bokuto was making a mess and Akaashi threw napkins at him and sniggered at his offended expression. They finished their food and Bokuto leaned back and rubbed at his stomach dopily. Keiji looked at him fondly and relaxed his body to let his food digest.

The waitress came back over and cleared their table and just before she left Bokuto ordered a big vanilla milkshake and unsubtly asked for two straws.

Bokuto was uncharacteristically shy as he asked if Akaashi would share the milkshake with him.

“It's okay if not though, I know theres people around so I don't wanna force you into it I just thought it’d be cute if we shared it like in those American movies like Grease! It's whatever though we don't have to-" Keiji can see Bokuto working himself up into a bad mood so did what he knew would stop any bad train of thought Bokuto had.

“Koutarou!” He shouted. Keiji rarely raises his voice so when he did Bokuto always stopped talking abruptly. Bokuto looked down embarrassedly.

"I'd love to share it with you. I think it'd be cute too."

The large milkshake was soon placed in the middle of the table with a small mountain of whipped cream on top and two straws poking out. They both leaned in to take a drink and in doing so they made eye contact, Keiji pulled away and they couldn't help but giggle like children. Their hands soon found each others again and they happily finished off the milkshake before Bokuto payed and they stood up.

Keiji didn't want the day to end just yet so asked, “Bokuto-san, do you want to come back to my apartment and watch Grease?”

Bokuto eagerly agreed and they made their way back to Keiji's place, holding hands and smiling; Bokuto humming the tune to Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
